


Fearlessly ... and Forever

by AntarcticBird



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 22:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1565588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntarcticBird/pseuds/AntarcticBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it’s so easy, you don’t even realize what is happening until it has already happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fearlessly

**Author's Note:**

> Some early Klaine in honour of the Original Song rewatch!

From the beginning, there is something about Kurt that Blaine can’t quite put into words, something he doesn’t understand but feels almost instinctively.

 

Making friends has always been easy for him, he genuinely likes most people and likes surrounding himself with people, and even those assholes at his old school hadn’t been able to change that. It had taken him no time at all to arrive at Dalton, find his place in the Warblers, to be invited to their weekend hangouts and secret on-campus parties and have people stop to chat with him in the hallways.

 

But with Kurt, it’s different. With Kurt, he doesn’t even notice what is happening until he laughs at a text from him a week after their first meeting and realizes that he’s become his best friend. Not just the person he hangs out with the most or the first person he thinks of when he has news to share or the person he has the most inside jokes with. No, it’s more than that - Kurt has become a part of his life so completely and inevitably in the space of seven days that he can’t even imagine not having him in his life anymore. He’s never quite felt like this about anyone. He decides he likes it.

 

He likes how easy it is to talk to Kurt. He likes Kurt’s quirky sense of humor and the way he’s so passionate about the things he loves. He loves his voice and his smile, and, if he’s being honest, he likes the way Kurt’s face lights up every time they see each other. It feels good to be looked at like that, especially after the year he’s had. He likes that Kurt calls him every time he’s having a rough day, he likes that Kurt comes to him for advice and support and lets Blaine make him feel better. It feels amazing, being needed like that.

 

It becomes the most important thing in his life, being there for Kurt, making Kurt smile, letting Kurt know that he’s not alone, that he’s got a friend in Blaine.

 

That first time they’d met, Kurt had looked so lonely, so broken. But Blaine quickly learns that Kurt is the opposite of weak – he’s just been through so much, he has so much to deal with every single day, he’s simply reached a breaking point. And when Blaine learns about the kind of crap Kurt has to take at school every day, he’s amazed that he even still has the strength to get up every morning. He's going to help him get through this. Because amazingly strong or not, everyone deserves someone to be by their side. Especially Kurt.

 

And in a way, learning about Kurt’s true strength and resilience only makes it more important to be there for him, makes him want to help even more. Being needed by someone as strong and amazing as Kurt – it’s an honor. And it has to mean he’s a good person, doesn’t it? If someone like Kurt trusts him so much, opens up around him so much, it _has_ to mean he’s doing something right.

 

The day Kurt calls him to tell him that Karofsky kissed him, his voice too careful-calm-controlled, Blaine skips school for the first time since he started at Dalton. And that’s another perk of having many friends; he knows they’ll cover for him. He tells them, “Something happened, Kurt needs me,” and they give him knowing looks, tell him to go, tell him they understand that he needs to be with Kurt right now. His new friends are _awesome_. They really get the true meaning of friendship, they don’t even know Kurt all that well, but they know he’s important to Blaine.

 

Blaine feels shaky on the drive over to Lima, nervous, scared. He knows bullies, he has his own history of being pushed around, and he has never even confronted his own torturers. He’s never been able to bring himself to do that, and sometimes he regrets that he hasn’t. But today, he get another chance, and this time he has to do it. For Kurt. And it’s easier, somehow, this way – maybe because he’s not the one in the middle of it all, or maybe because he’s doing it for his best friend. Anyway, he knows he doesn’t really have a choice in this, Kurt needs him and that’s enough.

 

And even when the confrontation ends with Kurt pushing the bully away from Blaine and Blaine essentially feeling a bit like an idiot, he knows this isn’t the end of it. Because Kurt sits down on the stairs, looking so sad and somehow so broken and Blaine wants to cry every time he sees that expression on Kurt’s face.

 

“I’ll buy you lunch,” he tells him, and Kurt almost smiles.

 

Kurt ends up skipping the rest of the day too and they buy their lunch to go at a place they've hung out once on a Saturday afternoon, end up on Kurt’s couch with his dad still at work and no one there to interrupt them.

 

“I’m sorry,” Blaine says once the food is gone and they’re just sitting there, that companionable silence between them heavy with the weight of Kurt’s thoughts. “I feel like it was my fault.”

 

Kurt blinks over at him, confused. “How could it have been your fault?”

 

“I told you to confront him,” Blaine reminds him. “If I hadn’t done that -”

 

“I might still have followed him into the locker room,” Kurt says. “I’ve had enough, Blaine. I just - I can’t take any more of this. It’s been going on for so long, and I – I can’t -” He closes his eyes, swallows heavily.

 

“Hey, no, it’s okay.” Blaine scoots closer until their sides are pressed together tightly, offering all the comfort he can give after almost screwing up everything for Kurt. “It’s okay. You’re okay.”

 

“I’m okay thanks to _you_ ,” Kurt tells him, opening his eyes again. “So, okay, I might not have run after him if it weren’t for you. Maybe not today at least. But some day soon, I _would_ have snapped anyway. And the same thing might have happened. But just knowing that I could call you … you have no idea how much that helped today, Blaine. You have no idea how much better you’re making everything.”

 

Blaine blushes, but doesn’t look away when Kurt’s eyes meet his. “I’m still sorry,” he says, quietly. “I wish none of this had happened to you. You don’t deserve the way they treat you. You’re so awesome, Kurt.”

 

Kurt’s smile is a little sad and Blaine’s heart clenches in his chest, he just wants Kurt to be happy.

 

Kurt walks him to the front door when he has to leave that night, and for a moment, Blaine just cannot bring himself to go.

 

“Are you gonna be okay?” he asks.

 

Kurt smiles, a real smile with just a hint of weariness around the corners of his mouth. “I’m fine. I promise. Thank you for today, I really appreciate it.

 

Blaine looks at him and he’s just in awe of this boy, he can’t believe him sometimes. It feels like such a privilege, being the one who gets to be here when Kurt feels too vulnerable to be around anyone else. Blaine swears to himself that he’ll always take it seriously, the honor and responsibility of being Kurt’s best friend.

 

He hugs him right there by the front door, he can’t not, he’s just feeling overwhelmed all of a sudden, almost needy for contact. It’s Kurt’s beautiful, brave heart, it always leaves him shaking every time he gets a glimpse of just how amazing Kurt truly is.

 

“Call me if you need anything,” he tells him.

 

Kurt nods against Blaine’s shoulder, lets out a content little laugh that tickles the skin of Blaine’s neck. And Blaine hugs him tighter, holds him in his arms like he’s precious, and he doesn’t want to let go.

 

He wants to wrap himself around him completely, protect him from all the darkness and cruelty in the world forever, he wants to keep him safe and warm and happy and never let anything hurt him ever again. There is no one like Kurt. He has never had a friend like this before and he’s never letting him go. He won't let the bullies break him, he'll find a way to keep him safe, always. He'll wrap himself around his fragile edges and shelter them and never let anyone see them so no one will ever be able to harm him in any way.

 

“Good night,” he says finally, pulling away reluctantly.

 

Kurt’s eyes are a little red-rimmed and his smile has turned a bit wobbly and it takes Blaine all the strength he can muster to leave him tonight. But if he doesn’t get going he might get in trouble and if he gets grounded, who will drive to Lima to give Kurt a hug when he needs one?

 

“Good night,” Kurt answers, his voice steady.

 

Just at that moment, Mr Hummel’s car pulls into the driveway outside and Blaine is glad – at least Kurt won’t be alone now.

 

“I’ll call you later,” Kurt promises.

 

“Don’t forget, movie night Saturday,” Blaine reminds him, and finally turns to go.

 

Kurt calls him that night once they’re both in bed, sounding more cheerful already even though Blaine knows him well enough to still hear the exhaustion and sadness in his voice. But they talk about music and singing for an hour and it’s almost as if the horrible horrible day never happened.

 

Kurt tells him all about his solo options for the week and asks Blaine’s advice and this is what Blaine has admired about him from the start: no matter how hard it gets, Kurt keeps going. It makes those vulnerable moments stand out that much more, it makes Blaine realize once again how much Kurt has to trust him to let down his guard around him the way he does.

 

Blaine presses the phone closer to his ear, listens to the lovely sound of his best friend’s voice, and smiles.

 

He’s had a crappy year. His best friend is having such a hard time right now, right in front of his eyes. And when it comes down to it, there’s only so much he can do; he’s just one person, after all. But for Kurt, he’ll try.

 

Because being allowed to be there for him, providing a shoulder to lean on for someone who's so used to not breaking – nothing has ever made him feel stronger.

  
  



	2. and Forever

In retrospect, Blaine thinks he could have known sooner. Because now that he allows himself to feel it – that swooping sensation in his stomach every time he sees Kurt, that urge to always make him smile, to always have his attention, the way he’s drawn to him in a crowd, feeling the heat from his body like a magnetic pull – he doesn’t understand how he could ever have mistaken it for anything other than attraction, deep affection, _love_.

 

On the other hand, he thinks, he couldn’t _possibly_ have known. Because what he feels for Kurt, wonderful, amazing, lovely, talented, beautiful Kurt, is unlike anything he’s ever felt before in his life. And he’s believed himself to be in love several times. The memories just make him smile now – what he had felt for any of his previous crushes pales in comparison to the emotion flooding his chest any time he even only hears Kurt’s _name_ mentioned by someone else.

 

It’s overwhelming in the best way possible and Blaine can’t remember the last time he’s been this happy – maybe he never has been before. He just can’t stop smiling. For days after their first kiss he feels like he’s floating and he never wants to come down. He’s in love. And it amazes him, how it can still feel head over heels when he knows, on some level, that he’s been in love for a while. But it’s like the carefully constructed dam around his heart has been broken and he’s being flooded with _Kurt Kurt Kurt_ and the world is just … beautiful.

 

“Hi,” Kurt greets, entering the common room where they first kissed two weeks ago, and Blaine feels that tingling in his palms, feels his mouth curl up into a smile so wide it almost hurts.

 

“Hi,” he replies, not even caring that his voice sounds breathy and high and overwhelmed. He doesn’t have to pretend to be cool with Kurt, Kurt likes it when Blaine shows him how he feels about him.

 

He reaches out his hands for Kurt and Kurt takes them, lets himself be pulled close for a soft, lingering kiss, and god, he’s never going to get over the way that feels, Kurt’s lips so warm and wet and strong against his. They’ve done this enough times now that it feels familiar, enough times that their aim is good enough to not accidentally bump their noses or miss each other’s mouths half the time. But it’s still new enough to make his head swim every time; kissing is _awesome_.

 

“My dad said to invite you over for Friday night dinner, do you want to?” Kurt asks, pulling back to look at Blaine.

 

Blaine nods. “I’d love to.” He’s met Kurt’s dad before, of course, he’s been over to his house countless times as Kurt’s friend. Now he gets to go over as Kurt’s boyfriend. It feels different. Well, it _is_ different. Different in the very best way imaginable.

 

“Good, because I hated the idea of not seeing you Friday night.” Kurt smiles at him, a little shy, a little innocently seductive, and Blaine slips his arms around his waist, hums happily when Kurt lifts his arms to drape them over Blaine’s shoulders.

 

“Maybe we can watch a movie after dinner?” he asks.

 

Kurt’s smile turns into a grin; two weeks of kissing are enough to figure out that ‘watch a movie’ is sort of code for ‘make out for ninety minutes while completely ignoring whatever is happening on screen.’ Just yesterday they got an afternoon off and ended up not watching _The Princess Bride_ together. Blaine really wants to repeat that experience.

 

“We can definitely watch a movie together after dinner,” Kurt promises and places another gentle kiss to Blaine’s lips before drawing him into a hug.

 

Blaine goes willingly, holding Kurt and letting himself be held, and the rush of affection flooding his body makes him tremble in Kurt’s arms with its intensity, makes him tighten his arms around his boyfriend and press his face into the curve where Kurt’s neck meets his shoulder. He inhales deeply, almost dizzy with being surrounded by Kurt’s scent, Kurt’s warmth, Kurt’s friendship and Kurt’s love.

 

_Love_. The word keeps crossing his mind, even though he hasn’t said it yet; it’s too early, _god_ , much too early, he doesn’t want to rush things. And yet he’s so sure that that’s what he’s feeling. He’s not just in love. He _loves_ Kurt, with all his heart, with his entire soul, with everything he has to give. And he’s never going to stop. He doesn’t see how he could ever stop; he’d meant it when he’d said he’d been looking for Kurt forever. Because that’s what it feels like; like he’s found something that had been missing, like everything suddenly makes more sense now that he knows what it is he really feels for his best friend.

 

“Can we make out now?” Kurt whispers close to his ear, and Blaine has no choice but to laugh. Sometimes he wonders if anyone who saw them would be able to guess what Kurt is like in private – he’s Kurt’s best friend and even he had been surprised at first.

 

Because while it’s Blaine who still initiates most of their kisses, and it’s Blaine who usually hugs first, Blaine who takes Kurt’s hand when they’re walking down the halls, it’s usually Kurt who takes it a step further. It’s Kurt who links their fingers together. It’s Kurt who wraps his arms around Blaine like he never wants to let go. It’s Kurt who deepens their kisses, lets his tongue slip between Blaine’s lips. And it was Kurt who pushed Blaine down on the bed two days ago when they were doing homework, deciding it was time to try horizontal make-outs. It was Kurt who first slipped his hand beneath the hem of Blaine’s shirt to feel skin.

 

They haven’t gone further than this, and Blaine knows Kurt isn’t ready. He isn’t ready himself, if he’s being honest. But he knows Kurt will let him know when he wants to, and be patient with him if Blaine isn't sure yet.

 

“We can absolutely make out now,” he agrees, taking Kurt’s hand to lead him over to the couch.

 

They kiss until they’re interrupted by Nick throwing balled up notepad paper at their heads. The paper then turns out to be Jeff’s English homework, a revelation that results in at least seven Warblers chasing each other around the common room with ear-splitting war cries.

 

Blaine looks over at Kurt, who gives him an amused smile, shrugs, and jumps up to participate in the chase. Blaine joins him, laughing and unbelievably happy.

 

As always, they find their way back to each other in the Dalton parking lot at the end of the day, walking towards their cars (conveniently parked next to each other) hand in hand and chatting about music, their friends, clothes, movies.

 

They’ve done this so many times, walk each other to their cars, but even this feels better with the added hand-holding. Blaine is slowly becoming addicted to holding Kurt’s hand - he just loves the way it feels in his own, loves the way Kurt threads their fingers together like it’s the most natural thing in the world, loves the way he can feel the shifts in Kurt’s mood when he talks from the pressure of his fingers around Blaine’s.

 

Actually leaving the parking lot takes longer now – they usually end up kissing each other against one of their cars, unable to separate for even just a few hours.

 

Today it’s Kurt who leans back against the driver’s side door of his car, smiling at Blaine slowly and sweetly until Blaine crowds into his personal space, puts his hands on his hips and leans in for a kiss.

 

He loves this too, those slow unhurried kisses at the end of an entire day together, the simple ease of leaning against each other and trading kisses until one of them absolutely has to go.

 

“I’ll call you later,” Kurt promises.

 

Blaine slips his arms around his waist and holds on, captures his mouth in yet another kiss. “Not if I call you first.”

 

“I wasn’t aware that it was a competition,” Kurt teases, laughing.

 

“I just can’t wait to talk to you,” Blaine confesses. “I sleep better after talking to you.”

 

Kurt is beautiful when he blushes. Blaine lifts a hand, gently traces the contours of his lovely face.

 

“You’re so ridiculous,” Kurt breathes, looking pleased.

 

“Call me when you go to bed,” Blaine says, and Kurt nods.

 

They’ve been doing this when they were just friends, call each other to fall asleep together. Kurt’s voice has always been his favorite. But now he almost needs it – he loves Kurt all sleepy and adorable, loves staying on the phone for a bit longer once Kurt is asleep just to hear the sound of his breathing.

 

He can’t wait to be right there next to him one day. If he has his way, he’ll be falling asleep to the sound of Kurt’s breathing for the rest of forever.

  
  



End file.
